


【牧台】警官狼x夜店法修

by Barkman



Category: Trigun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkman/pseuds/Barkman
Summary: 配对：Wolfwood x Vash分级：NC-17
Relationships: Vash the Stampede/Nicholas D. Wolfwood
Kudos: 1





	【牧台】警官狼x夜店法修

“Wolfwood！今天提前下班？真难得啊。”大大咧咧的Wilson把头从屏幕前抬起来，一脸惊奇地盯着同事。  
“啊。”Wolfwood披上外套，检查了一下烟盒，“偶尔也要放松一下。”  
“哦，我明白了。”Wilson笑得邪恶，“我们部最受欢迎的警官要名花有主啦？”  
“什么跟什么啊。”Wolfwood被逗笑了，随后故意严肃起来，“倒是你什么时候跟Juddie告白啊？”  
Wilson不说话了，一脸窘迫。  
Wolfwood不再调笑他，在路过时顺便拍了拍对方的肩膀：“告白要尽早哦。”

拐了几个弯，Wolfwood来到了熟悉的门前。他按节奏敲击铁门，很快门上被拉开一个小窗口。  
“来干嘛的？”  
“To heaven.”  
铁门被拉开了，Wolfwood侧身挤进去。两个壮汉立马围了上来，Wolfwood抬起手臂，让他们搜身。  
壮汉熟练地把Wolfwood摸了个遍，最后点头示意主管没问题。  
于是Wolfwood进来了，顺便在心里嘲笑这里安检的低级——连他的小左轮都没查出来，明明就好好地放在裤腿里呢。  
Wolfwood找了个好位置坐下，双腿交叠放在玻璃桌上。他熟练地抬起两根手指，立马就有两个身材姣好的黑色比基尼姑娘围了上来。  
“Marry! Julia!”Wolfwood笑起来，一对尖锐的虎牙显得他的笑容非常爽朗。女孩子最爱。  
“Wolfwood桑~”两个姑娘围上来，左一个右一个把Wolfwood围在中间。她们有技巧地将乳房贴在Wolfwood的胳膊上，好似无意，实则勾引。  
“好姑娘们，听说今天有特别节目？”Wolfwood心情大好，为两个美丽的姑娘倒上两杯红酒。  
姑娘们开心地小声叫起来，一边细细品味高档红酒，一边用困倦得恰到好处的声音贴着Wolfwood的耳朵说道：“是的，听说这里来了个外国人哦。”  
“是可爱的男孩子呢。”  
Wolfwood听罢摸了摸下巴。  
外国人？没想到这里的常客还吃这套。金发碧眼肌肤惨白的瘦猴子，他才没有兴趣。  
“他上台了哦。”Marry冲着Wolfwood的耳朵吹气，弄得他很痒。  
Wolfwood顺声向台上看去，睁大了眼睛。  
确实是金发碧眼，但是……Wolfwood身体前倾，突然有一种感慨加惋惜的冲动：这样的孩子怎么会在这里？  
那是个看起来还在念书的年轻人，穿着恰到好处能够展示身材的皮衣皮裤，一上台就吸引了所有人的注意力。Wolfwood本以为这里的人都是畸形审美，只喜欢瘦成竹签的软弱身材。但他错了。眼前这个金毛小子拥有傲人的身高和坚实的肌肉，散发出的青春活力与酒醉金迷的地下酒吧格格不入。  
Wolfwood的喉咙有些紧，他喝了口红酒，却被台上的大嗓门吓得差点呛到。  
“Welcome to my world!~”台上的人拿着麦克，活像在开一场别开生面的演唱会。  
这小子！不怕被赶出去吗，这里的人怎么会喜欢…  
台下的人爆发出欢呼声，Wolfwood惊掉下巴。  
好吧，他这几个月仿佛白来了。  
我倒要看看你小子有什么技能。  
台上的人等台下安静下来，他咧开嘴笑，皮衣在五彩灯光下显得异常刺眼。  
有点太亮了。Wolfwood眯起眼睛，他觉得这场乱剧很快就会结束，也许他今晚上来这里都是个错误决定。  
台上的人突然扔掉了麦克风，麦克发出的噪音让台下发出嘘声，但很快，金发少年比了个嘘的手势，表演开始了。  
他眯着眼睛背向人群，充满力量的肌肉紧绷着。他没有像普通的脱衣秀一样卖弄身形，而是真正在表演。他的每一个动作都充满力量，能看出这个年轻人在编排上下了不少功夫。为了凸显皮衣的质感，他的身形扭动到一个不可思议的地步。台下的人没有见过如此刺激的舞蹈，纷纷掏出钞票甩到台上。瞬间，钞票的白边与皮衣的反光互相辉映，这才是真正的纸醉金迷。  
短短五分钟的表演仿佛持续了一个世纪。台上的金发少年侧身对着观众，他轻轻拨动左耳的耳环结束了表演，这动作又激起台下一阵呼声。  
“Thanks for your coming, ladies and gentlemen.”金发少年笑得灿烂，好像他真的是个万世巨星，在场的所有人都是买了票来看他的——他的动作就表达着这样的自信，“Vash the Stampede!”  
Wolfwood在喉咙里滚动这个绰号，他把杯子里的红酒一饮而尽，起身准备离开。  
Marry与Julia一脸奇怪，但又不好阻止，只能悻悻地望着Wolfwood离去的背影。  
“男人变心可真快。”两个姐们嗤道。

Wolfwood混进了后台。这对他来说简直轻而易举。  
出于职业素养，在所有人为这个外国年轻人而倾倒的时候，只有他注意到了这个问题——未成年学生是不允许参与这种地下半违法性质的活动的。  
虽然即便这么想，他也不能怎么办就是了。只是出于个人角度，他有义务劝说这个未成年人远离这种危险的地方。  
好巧不巧，Wolfwood一转身就看见了那个高挑的男人。  
“……Vash…Sir. ”Wolfwood斟酌了一下称呼，比较礼貌地开口了。  
“叫我Vash就可以了哦。”Vash笑了起来，“没见过你呢，你是？”  
Wolfwood暂时无视了原来他会日语的问题，他清了清嗓子：“Vash先生，我这边有项目要找你，方便抽个空跟我来吗？”  
Vash示意他等一下。他叫来一个女生（应该是跟他一起的），递给她一个信封，又在她耳边交代了什么。女生点点头，轻快地跑开了。  
等等，那个女生看起来年纪也好小啊！Wolfwood的良心在刺痛，但果然还是应该解决眼前的事。  
“久等了，这位……”  
“叫我Wolfwood就好。”  
“哦！我很喜欢你的电影哦！”  
“电影？”  
“就是打枪的那个？光速拔枪，哐哐哐，人死光光！”  
“………那是Eastwood。”  
“哦，抱歉，我以为是你爷爷…”  
“…………”  
一阵短暂的沉默，Wolfwood主动打破了沉寂。  
“所以关于刚才的项目……去我房间说吧？”Wolfwood向背后示意，“我在这有单独的房间，隔音都很好…”  
“听起来要做什么违法的事情呢，Wolfwood先生…”Vash的语调轻扬，Wolfwood觉得心脏漏跳了一拍。  
Wolfwood带路，Vash在后面吹口哨。  
Wolfwood越发奇怪这个年轻人的来历。他刚才跟女生说话用的不是英语，甚至不是高加索语系的任何一种，再加上他会一口流利的日语……这究竟是……  
Wolfwood开门，让Vash先进。  
没想到的是，刚才还一脸轻松的Vash在路过他时突然发力，一把把他带向室内。Wolfwood心中警铃大作，但Vash的反应速度比他还快，他一下把Wolfwood按在沙发上，懒人沙发承受了两个人的重量，深深地陷下去，裹得Wolfwood动弹不得。  
“让我看看可爱的小黑猫脑子里都是什么坏点子。”Vash的手从Wolfwood的衬衫下摆钻进去，一路向下摸去，绕过了关键部位。  
Wolfwood突然松了一口气，随后又为Vash对他的称呼感到羞耻。  
他皱起眉，开口想说什么，Vash却趁机把另一只手的大拇指塞进了Wolfwood嘴里。  
“轻点咬哦，小猫咪。你的犬齿真的好——尖呢。”  
Vash下方的那只手掐了一把Wolfwood的大腿内侧，Wolfwood向上弹起来，又被压了回去。他完全错了，他以为这个年轻人是误入歧途的可怜小动物，没想到却是洪水猛兽。  
Vash一条腿的膝盖顶进Wolfwood大腿中间，顶着他的敏感部位细细磨蹭。  
等一等，等一等。Wolfwood的理智快要爆炸了，他不应该……  
Wolfwood挣扎起来，他无法相信自己的力量会比不过这个十几岁的学生。  
“这么着急呀。这不是你自己提出的吗，Wolfwood…警官。”Vash咬着牙说出最后那两个字，Wolfwood瞬间如遭雷劈。  
“哟，还没想明白吗？太迟钝了，狼警官。”Vash向他耳边吹气，“我可不像那些四肢发达头脑简单的门卫，你的气息太明显了。”  
Wolfwood说不出话，几乎是躺在那里任Vash摆布。  
“项目什么的之后再说吧，现在不是有更要紧的事吗？”

Vash扶住Wolfwood的肩膀跨坐在他身上。刚才在台上扭动的身体此时就在Wolfwood触手可及的地方。  
Wolfwood把着Vash的腰，惹得身上的人一阵惊呼。  
这不对，如果他真的没成年……  
“集中注意力，警官。”Vash叹息，缓缓坐下去。  
Wolfwood把牙齿咬得咯咯作响，他的手劲一定太大了，因为身上的人发出了吃痛的叫声。  
“哈……你也太着急了…让你认真，不是………嗯！”Vash突然抱住了跟前的人的肩膀。  
Wolfwood向上挺动了一下，怀里人果然倒在了他身上。一股诡异的冲动占据了Wolfwood的理智。舞者身上的香气被吸进鼻腔，Wolfwood突然有种撕咬的冲动，于是他照着Vash脖子与肩膀连接的地方狠咬下去。  
Vash的声音都带上了哭腔，他一边哼着，一边扭动着腰想要离开，而Wolfwood此时正在兴头上，他双手用力，把Vash狠狠按向自己。  
“啊！”Vash没有了刚才的凌厉，他软趴趴地趴在Wolfwood身上，全身的重量都压在了他们的连接处。  
Wolfwood吃惊于Vash下身的黏腻程度，又为这温软紧实而沉醉。  
“…唔…Wolfwood，你没吃饭吗？这种…”Vash闭嘴了，他看到Wolfwood狼一样的眼神，他被定住了。  
Wolfwood抱着他站了起来。Vash被吓了一跳，他抱紧Wolfwood的脖子，直到自己的后背被推到墙上。  
“抓紧了。”Wolfwood咬着牙提醒。  
随后他开始动作起来，Vash的后背在墙上撞出恐怖的声音。他大声叫着，但四肢却紧紧地锢住Wolfwood。  
“对嘛，”Wolfwood喘着，声音低了好几度，“你喜欢这样的？”  
“…哈…嗯……”Vash哼哼唧唧地扬起脖子，雾蒙蒙的眼睛正对着Wolfwood。  
Wolfwood心里发痒，Vash看起来真的太年轻了，他这是在犯罪！  
Vash的后穴包裹着他，他的每一个动作都会激起对方的反应。这感觉太好了，Wolfwood从没觉得如此痛快。正因为对方是年轻人，足够有活力，足够强壮，Wolfwood可以在他身上发泄自己，毫无顾虑。  
他低头吻他。Vash顺从地张开嘴。下身停止不下的动作让他们的牙齿磕在一起，两人的呼吸乱成一团。没有章法地交换了半天口水，Wolfwood离开了Vash，Vash失去了支撑一下子站立不稳，Wolfwood则架着他的腰把他转了过去。Vash正面贴着墙，呼吸几乎要打湿墙面。  
“……快点…”Vash催促。  
不用他多说，Wolfwood从后面猛的进入了他。Vash满足地叹息，向后迎合Wolfwood的动作。  
Wolfwood畅通无阻地进出Vash的身体，他能看清对方塌下去的完美腰线。多么柔软。视线上移，那一对蝴蝶骨高高凸起，充满坚实的力量。  
“啊………Wolf……Wolfwood…我要…”Vash上气不接下气，他扭过身子想面对Wolfwood，于是Wolfwood向前用胸口紧贴住他的后背。  
近乎于一个拥抱。  
这个动作让Wolfwood插得更深，Vash的反应更激烈了。他柔软的声音此起彼伏，最终染上了哭腔。  
肠道一阵阵紧缩着，Wolfwood咬着牙持续顶着Vash，Vash主动向后贴近他，Wolfwood借力迎上。  
Vash的腰塌出一个美丽的弧度，皮衣的反光好像皮肤的汗水。他无声地哼着，因为高潮而双腿发软。  
Wolfwood狠狠地顶弄了数下，在一片白光中抽出性器射在了Vash两腿之间。  
Wolfwood和Vash没了力气，两个人毫无形象地倒在地板上，一时间空气中只有性爱的气味和尴尬的沉默。  
“抱歉………”Wolfwood开口。  
“关于你不带套就插进来的事吗？”Vash沙哑着声音。  
“…是关于我的身份…”  
“哦，那个啊…”Vash笑了，“别以为我不知道你的枪在哪哦。别想歪了，我说的是真枪，裤腿里那个。”  
“你发现了？”  
“太显眼了，警官。”  
又是一阵沉默。  
“我猜你的目的是劝我转行？”Vash转了过来，一条腿搭在Wolfwood肚子上。  
Wolfwood默许了这点略显亲昵的动作，转过脸注视Vash。  
“所以你今年多大？”  
“哈？”  
“你…成年了吗…”  
“昨天刚过18岁生日，大哥。”Vash重读最后两个字。  
“哦…”Wolfwood把脸转回去，陷入自己的思绪。  
“就这样？”  
“什么？”  
“你不劝我什么，做点有意义的工作……什么的？”  
“我相信你也是有苦衷的。”  
Vash睁大了眼睛。  
“确实。”他不置可否，又补上一句，“但今天发生的事不是出于苦衷哦，Wolfwood警官。”  
“只Wolfwood就好。”  
“明天再来找我？嗯？你们有公车的吧？”Vash眯起眼睛笑着，脚不怀好意地往上蹭。  
“你在怂恿我公车私用？”  
“有什么关系~来嘛，Wolfwood，我的学妹都很喜欢警察哦~”  
“满嘴跑火车。”  
“没有否认就是答应。”Vash笑得开心，一只手也摸上了Wolfwood的胸口。  
Wolfwood稍稍皱眉，脑内一闪而过以前的记忆。  
“就一次。”Wolfwood拿开Vash的手和腿，缓缓起身。  
“好~~”Vash伸展四肢，好像个吃饱喝足的小动物。  
“今晚你就住这，费用我包了。”  
“好像被包养了呢。”Vash撑起下巴观察Wolfwood的表情。他发现自己已经喜欢上Wolfwood皱眉又无可奈何的样子了。  
Vash目送对方走进浴室，走出来，穿衣，关门离开。  
连多看都不看一眼吗。  
Vash有点失落。难道自己的第一次就随便给了个薄情郎？  
Vash为自己的有眼无珠而落泪，凄凉地洗干净澡钻进了厚厚的被褥。  
【TBC？】


End file.
